


Connected Souls- Of Love And Family

by fanofsorts



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Almost all the characters are OOC, Alpha Lestrade, Alpha Moriarty, Alpha Mycroft, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Molly, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Jim Moriarty is a good guy, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mpreg, My First Fanfic, OOC Sherlock, Omega John, Omega Sherlock, Possessive Behavior, Protective John, Soulmates, Younger Sherlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:39:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1902795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanofsorts/pseuds/fanofsorts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock was a young 25 year old Omega. You can imagine the indignation he felt on being told to move out of his current place and move in with his Papa. That or getting a roommate to share his flat. All because of not being careful and setting his place on fire one too many times.</p>
<p>When he chose the second alternative the most he expected was to get a roommate who did not interfere with his Work. He had not even remotely anticipated the path to happiness that a single decision was going to lead him to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first fic.. so please be kind!! Hope you all like it! Happy Reading!

****

I didn't really mean to set the kitchen table on fire. I really didn't. It was an accident. In fact after the last mishap involving the carpet and the burner, I was paying particular attention to ensure that any similar accidents did not happen again. But I had been so excited by the leads on my ongoing experiment that, in my excitement I had knocked over the burner(AGAIN!), which in turn had fallen onto some inflammable liquids lying around on the table. And there I was- face covered with soot, coughing and trying to calm Mrs. Hudson down; all of this while putting out the mini- fire AND trying to locate my phone in the mess that was my flat!!

"Ha! Found it.", muttered Sherlock.

Now whom to call: The Fire Brigade was an obvious choice, so I informed them. 

Next- Mycroft or Papa? I was confused. On one hand I wanted to call Papa, who would come over running all worried and protective and fuss over me. And I needed some fussing and pampering very badly right now. The fire wasn't getting any less and I was getting a bit scared.

"Damn Omega hormones!", I thought.

But I was yet to recover from the sharp talking- to Papa had given me after the last time, along with some disappointed looks thrown in. The scolding I could take. But the disappointed looks?! They made me  ~~feel like shit~~   ~~want to cry i am really really really sorry~~. Anyways.

I suppose I could call Mycroft. But Mycroft grated on MY already frayed nerves, what with all his condescending concern.

So, I caved in and dialed Papa's number.

"Hello Sherlock", said Papa picking up the phone on the first couple of rings.

"Hello Papa! Are you  busy right now?", I asked.

"No. Just doing some menial paperwork. Did you want to ask me something?", Papa asked, knowing it very well that I wouldn't call him at work unless I needed something or was upset. Mostly it was the former. Rarely was it both.

"Yeah. It's just that I was working on something and thought I had a lead and thediningtableisonfirecanyoucomequicklyplease?", I mumbled.

"What was that Sherlock? Slow down love!", Papa chuckled.

"The dining table is on fire", I said simply.

"What?! Sherlock! OK OK! Calm down. Don't panic. I'll be there in a 10 minutes. Hold on, OK love? Papa is coming over soon. Don't worry!", Papa almost yelled.

"I am not panicking, Papa. The firemen are putting out the fire right now. It is just that I am all sooty and all of my experiments on the table were burnt down and I am a little bit scared", I sniffled.

"Hey hey Sherlock! Don't cry, baby. I am almost there. Just hold on and when I get there we'll have a long cuddle session, OK? Just Sherlock and his Papa!", Papa assured me.

"OK Papa. Come quick. I am waiting.", I answered before hanging up.

Now, the only thing left to be done was to wait for Papa- one Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lestrade's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyya guys! This is my first fic.. so please be kind! BIG THANK YOU to:
> 
> Arianna68  
> i_am_sherlockid  
> petite_hobbit  
> luna_ocean
> 
> ...for your kudos & comments!! I'll always remember you peeps as my first readers!! <3 <3

 

Lestrade's POV

 

"OK Papa. Come quick. I am waiting", replied Sherlock, as I assured him that I would be there with him soon.

"Donovan! DONOVAN!!", I almost yelled.

"What is it, Greg?", she asked calmly as if I hadn't screamed at her right now.

"Sherlock", I said, knowing that, that single word was a good- enough reply for Donovan.

"Its OK, Boss I'll handle the paperwork here. You go rescue that idiotic kid from whatever mess he has landed himself into this time", she answered.

"Thanks, Sally. I owe you one!", I thanked her hurriedly and took off towards my car.

            As I started the car, all my thoughts turned towards Sherlock- my precious little son.

"How does he do it? How does he manage to get into so much trouble?!", I asked myself.

"Because he is Sherlock and he was born to get into all types of trouble!", my mind supplied the answer.

"Then why do I love him?", I asked myself again.

"Because he is the sweetest and cutest and nicest kid any father would want as a son", my mind answered.

            Yeah. That's true. Sherlock was a great kid. Beneath all that "i-am-a-consulting-detective-and-i-am-independent" mantra, he was just an innocent Omega not exposed very much to the harshness of the real world.

            My thoughts flew to when I met Sherlock for the first time. I was just a 28 year old Alpha back then. I was doing the rounds, in a shady part of the city one night, when I met my boy. He was a cute little 18 year old then. Of course he'd be really angry if he heard me refer to him as "little". But it was true. Sherlock was pretty short then. Just a meager 5 foot. I had heard the sound of someone crying and gone looking for it's source. I had found an Omega on a park bench curled up on himself, shivering and crying in his sleep. My protective Alpha instincts had flared.

"Hey kid! Wake up.. Nothing is going to hurt you; you are safe. C'mon get up", I said as I shook him lightly.

            He had woken up then. His face all pale from the cold and eyes red- rimmed from crying. One look at his face and I was a goner. I knew I had to make this kid stop crying and to make him happy. Only a couple of minutes had passed since I had seen him first and my soul was connected to his already! I had only heard of this type of thing happening to people. I had never imagined that it would happen with me. I had formed a Father- Child(Alpha- Omega) bond, a soul bond with Sherlock, within minutes of meeting him. 

            Seeing that he was still shivering, I took off my coat and started bundling him up in it. When he was warm and comfy, I started to talk with him.

"Hi sweetie, my name is Greg Lestrade. What is yours?", I had asked.

"Sherrock", he had mumbled.

"What was that, love? Can you say that again? You can speak up; I won't hurt you I promise." I had assured him.

"Sherlock Holmes", he had said.

"And where are you from, Sherlock?", I asked him. 

 

            Upon which he had started crying again and I had decided to let the questions rest for now, and started to stroke his soft curly hair. After a few minutes of introspection, I had looked down to see Sherlock curled up in my lap and snoring lightly. Deciding to face whatever fate threw at me, I had carried Sherlock in my arms to the car and taken him home.

            Just as I reached the end of this train of thought, I reached Baker Street and saw Sherlock's wide open front door. Unable to quell my protective Alpha instincts anymore, I parked my car and took off running upstairs.

 

TBC..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked this chapter.. If you did, please leave kudos and comment! If not, please comment and let me know what you'd like me to change.. :-)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third Person POV

John Watson woke up with a scream. He looked around the room, miserably.  
"It was just dream. Not real.", he reminded himself.  
He just kept having these nightmares, about being on the battlefield, about feeling very alone in such a crowded and bustling city.

John Watson was an Omega and all Omegas had a deep-rooted need to feel cherished and loved and to take care of the people they loved. Being surrounded by family and loved ones made them feel safe. And being alone, or rather, feeling alone for too long, was enough to send them into a spiral of depression.

That being said, John was not a typical Omega. He had served as an army doctor in Afghanistan, for God's sake!  
Their world was somewhat discriminating between Alphas, Betas and Omegas. Omegas who wished to serve their country were allowed to do so, but only after passing a few extra physical and mental tests, along with the usual ones. John had aced all these tests and saved countless lives before being sent home when a bullet had injured his shoulder.  
Even though he had to return home earlier than he expected, John was content with what he had accomplished inspite of some of the odds against him. He had become a doctor and done his duty to the country he loved.

But, although he was content, John was not happy by any means. Every night when he returned to his cold bedsit, after failing to find a good job, yet again, he longed for an Alpha. He longed for an Alpha for whom he could cook, of whom he could take care, who would take John into his strong and comforting arms and kiss all of his worries away. He ached for someone younger to take care of, someone who would lay their head down on John's lap at night and tell him all about their day, someone he could tuck in and kiss goodnight. John Watson wished for a family.

Little did John know that in a few days, he was going to meet two people who were going to turn his world upside down and give him all that he wished for and more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for disappearing for such a long time, guys! Hope this chapter makes up atleast a little bit for that.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, please leave kudos and comment!! If not, comment and let me know about what you want me to change.


End file.
